Breath In Breath Out
by RedWolf95
Summary: umm... dont know what to say... America decided to do what he thinks is "best" for England... Discontinued as i am no longer a fan of this pair
1. Chapter 1

Breath In... Breath Out

Do you wanna know England...

Breath In... Breath Out

Why I'm so obsessed with being the hero?

Breath In... Breath Out

Well... Truth be told... I don't wanna be THE hero...

Breath In... Breath Out

Ever since I was little, since the day you came back to me after being beaten up back in Europe...

Breath In... Breath Out

From that day... I realised...

Breath In... Breath Out

That..

Breath In... Breath Out

I wanted to be YOUR hero

Breath In... Breath Out

You may not see my logic... But, this is was one of the main reasons I wanted my independence

Breath In... Breath Out

I'm not your son... Not your brother... Not your colony...

Breath In... Breath Out

I still want to be yours... but in a different way...

Breath In... Breath Out

But you had to shut me out didn't you? All I wanted to do was protect you

Breath In... Breath Out

It took 200-ish years and a bottle of 18 year old whisky for you to finally let me back in...

Breath In... Breath Out

I can still remember what you said in your drunken stupor, each sylibal was a razor sharp shards of glass in my heart.

Breath In... Breath Out

"You didn't want to be friends with me, you just wanted to tell me what to do and you don't even know what to do"

Breath In... Breath Out

Of course... Me being me... I pretended that I didn't care. But I do, honest.

Breath In... Breath Out

Do you remember what happened after I got you back to my house?

Breath In... Breath Out

Being the hero that I am... I gave you my bed. Just as I had tucked you inside the fluffy covers – like you used to do for me when I was young – you pulled me down by the collar of my shirt and kissed me full on the lips.

Breath In... Breath Out

I spent weeks afterwards trying to work out the meaning behind it

Breath In... Breath Out

In every single meeting that you attended, I repeated "I was only a kiss" over and over in my head

Breath In... Breath Out

But... I guess I did make some headway – all be it very slowly – trying to get you to let me in

Breath In... Breath Out

After all... I was the one you let see you straight after German planes bombed your land

Breath In... Breath Out

I was the one that cleaned you up... bandaged the plethora of cut littering your body... Made sure you ate... kept you company when the pain was too excruciating

Breath In... Breath Out

Even when you were being bombed... You didn't cry

Breath In... Breath Out

I'm the only one who's made you cry, aren't I? Too many times to count

Breath In... Breath Out

I wish I could just apologise for everything i've done to hurt you. Your life would be so much better and painless if you hadn't of raised me...

Breath In... Breath Out

If I wasn't in your life...

TBC...

okay... yeah I know this is a first... two stories in 1 day! :O

there will be a part 2... but my brain needs fuel (mountain dew and REVEIWS)

pleassse?


	2. Chapter 2

This is my last world meeting, it carries out like normal, with a difference.

I don't contribute at all, causing more than one concerned glance in my direction. You and france are arguing... as usual – you don't need me... You've got Francis. When Germany announces the end of the meeting, I swallow and stand up.

"My boss and I have decided that The United States of America will be withdrawing from World meetings and Conferences until further notice. Thank you" just as I go to walk away, an infuriated Brit stands up.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you withdrawing from World Business, if your economy isn't doing well, all you need to do is ask for some help"

"It has nothing to do with my economy"

"... Then why are you withdrawing?"

"It's none of your business England. Stop pretending that you care and go back to flirting with France" Instantaneously I see tears well up in his emerald green eyes.

"This is why I'm leaving. I'm the only person that makes you cry and I hate it! I hate seeing you in pain... emotionally and physically... and 99 times out of 100 I'm the cause. If I leave... life will be better for you"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"..."

"IF YOU LEAVE IT'S GOING TO BE JUST LIKE AFETR YOUR INDEPENDENCE... I barely survived last time" He ducks his head and grabs the left sleeve of my leather bomber jacket. "Don't leave Alfred..." he trails off. Whipping my arm out of his grip I walk away thinking to myself "You couldn't think of a reason to make me stay"

Back inside the now silent meeting room...

Everyone stared at the doors leading out of the large room, with identical looks of shock. Everyone except for a wild-haired-bushy-eyebrowed blonde with tears streaming noiselessly down his colour-drained face. After minutes, which seemed like hours to the occupants of the conference room, England's legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees facing the open doors.

"... I need you" he whispered before letting out one heart-wrenching sob after another.


	3. Chapter 3

Just before this chapter starts I want to say thank you to the 5 people that reviewed this story first...

Cifer10 (on both chapters... I LOVE YOU!), arekisandora07, Chibirisu, jagaimo-chan and korn4457. YOU FIVE ARE AWESOME!

Also thanks to all who are following this story XD

Also also... forgot a disclaimer... DONT OWN HETALIA... NEVER WILL OWN HETALIA

Anyways... chapter 3 (WOO)

Seconds blend into minutes

I sit hunched on the cold floor, salty tears flowing freely down my face like a fast flowing waterfall

Minutes blend into hours

My sobs die down, but I stay facing the open doors. Hoping that he'll come back through the doors...

He doesn't

Hours blend into days

Time seems irrelevant... bitter liquid drips down my throat... eyes dry and drooping... stomach clenching... scarlet drips down my pale arms...

Conscious... Unconscious... Conscious... Unconscious...

Days blend into weeks

The Frog and others keep appearing, making me swallow down food... which just comes back up once they leave... they confiscate the bottles of bitter liquid... they force me into sleeping – making me dream of... Him. Scarlet drips down my pale arms...

Wake... Eat... Work... Eat... Sleep... And repeat.

Weeks blend into months

Wake... Eat... Work... Eat... Sleep... And repeat.

My life's a lie... I'm pretending that I'm okay... the fools believe me... they leave me alone for the most part...

Maybe... just maybe... I CAN live without my heart...

Time solidifies in July... I try to stop the pain... Anything to stop reliving everything thats happened on his birthday... the 4th of July

I take another long swig from my third bottle of whisky. I've never been an angry drunk... nor a overly-cocky drunk... I tend to reminisce when sloshed. Fumbling for my phone, I swear loudly at random objects, very ungentlemanly. I scroll down my contacts...

America

I press dial...

Ring... ring... ring... ring...

"Yo it's Alfred! Sorry I can't talk to ya but I'll try to ring ya tomorrow, leave a message" beep...

"Hello Alfred, it's Arthur. Long time no see... speak. Well, how's things your end? Wait... what am I doing conversing with a bloody machine? Oh well... it's probably the closest I'll get to talking to you. God I miss you Al... it's quarter past one here... and I need you so bad. Life's lost any 'n' all meaning. Like you'll listen to the ramblings of an old man, might as well. You are an idiot... and I love you for it. But you just so stubborn you'll never rejoin the world meetings while i'm here, will ya? Don't worry Alfie... My little angel... I'm going to be gone if my plan works. Just before I say my final goodbye, my will is in the top right draw of my desk. Well... guess this is goodbye. So long Alfred, I-I-I-I'm proud-d of you"

The home of Arthur Kirkland, a large red-brick house on the outskirts of London. It was quiet... too quiet. Elizabeta, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert and Matthew stood by the front door waiting for the door to open.

10 minutes pass

"Something's wrong" Francis whispers to the others. Canada walks away from from the group and jumps over the wooden fence. Two minutes later the front door opens. The group splits up so they can find England quicker.

"Anything?"

"No" three anwser

"TONIO, GIL, MATT, FRANCIS, QUICK" Hungary screamed from upstairs...

The others were unprepared for what they found...

TBC

ohhhhh... I'm mean, sorry but I had to end it here because I've already finished chapter 4 XD

please keep the reveiws coming... then the chapters will be finished quicker and posted quicker :)


	4. Chapter 4

Breath In... Breath Out

Chapter 4

The ghostly white walls seemed to bend and curve as my eyes raked every contour of the room. The crack beneath the door seemed to whisper for my anticipating escape – while the window, covered by thick stuffy curtains, creaked making me retreat back into my thoughts. Cushions hugged the corners of the room, leaving me abandoned in the abyss. The carpeted floor caressed my fingertips deceiving me of the needle like texture underneath. Stale air pierced my lungs as bitter tastes lingered on my tongue. Insults and arguments echoed though my ears, taunting me with images from my past flashing before my watery eyes. Cigarette burns and ash remained on my skin... like the rings on an elderly tree.

"A-A-A-Al-f-f-fre-d"

Light shines into the blood stained room, only blocked by 5 objects (people?) casting terrifying silhouettes.

"Angleterre?"

"Inglaterra?"

"Anglia?"

"Arthur?"

"P-papa?"

*Four Weeks Later*

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Japan, dude! Whatsup? Wait... why do you sound like your crying?"

"Alfred-san... It's Arthur... h-h-h-he... he tried to... to kill him... self on the 4th of J-july"

"WHAT?"

"I know... I didn't believe it either. Hungary told me... She's been helping to look after him since they found him a month ago at his house... c-covered in his own b-bl-loo-d"

"Where is he?"

"... At Spain-san's house. America-san it might not be best if you vis-"

"DON'T TRY AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO JAPAN! NOTHING AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM SEEING THE MAN I LOVE!" beep

'Took you long enough to realise Alfred-san' thought Kiku

(Now back with America)

'That fool! Why on earth would he kill himself? No... he wouldn't. He must have been set up. Calm down Alfred... your getting ahead of yourself. Okay... first, pack. Second, get to Spain. Third, find Arthur.'

"Your gonna be okay Arthur... your hero's coming"

Ahhhhhhhhh!

sorry this chapter (and all the others) are so short. And also sorry for almost killing Arthur... but its gonna get happier... promise!

Next chapter should be up by next Sunday (hopefully)

Translations

Angleterre? - England? (French)

Inglaterra? - England? (Spainish)

Anglia? - England? (Hungarian)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its been so long and that I missed my normal update day

It'll be harder to update cos I'm banned form my laptop for a month. Plus my finals are in less than a month

Anyways… onto the story!

Silently, I stared at my hands, pale and shaking – whether with fear or anger… I don't know. My over-active imagination pushes images in front of my eyes like the movies I watch in cinemas.

Arthur's hands tied tightly behind his back, coarse rope biting unforgiving into the unblemished and flawless skin of his wrists. A padded cell. My angel in the corner… his acid green eyes lifeless and unmoving…

My hands shoot into my hair, tugging roughly at the locks between fingers almost pulling them out at the roots.

"Stop it! Artie's okay, he's gonna be okay, he HAS to be okay"

I stride to my bedroom, which is situated on the opposite side of my large house. As I open the door and fling the wardrobe doors wide, I note the un-folded clothes that topple out of the overflowing cupboard. I curse. Chucking any clothes that I could find into a nearby bag, I shout for Lithuania – who comes running.

"Mr. America? What are you doing?" I don't even bother looking up, Artie needs me.

"Lithuania, go to my office and get me my passport. Call the airport and get my jet ready for take off. Also, call a taxi"

"right away, sir. Anything else?" he asks politely

"... hand me my phone" I finally turn to look at Toris, standing in the door frame, looking concerned. He walks out of the room for a minute. When he returns he passes me it and my passport. I wait until he leaves to flip the mobile open, and start to stroll though my contacts.

Prussia

Russia

Spain

I walk out of the house, back over my left shoulder. Jumping into the back of the cab I tell the driver where to drive to and press the "call" button.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring...

"Hola?"

"Spain, its America"

"Oh America, um... hi. How have you been?"

"Okay... but that doesn't matter. I want to see Iggy when I get to your house!"

"No no, you can't! - "

"I don't care what you say Antonio. I need to see my Arthur and I'm gonna see him whether you like it or not!"

I hear a sigh on the other end "Multa. When are you going to arrive?"

"In about 9 hours" I jump out of the taxi after flinging a couple of $20 notes "Keep the change" I sprint through the airport until I reach passport control – my phone still at my ear, I can faintly hear people talking on the other end.

"I'll pick you up when you arrive because we think you need to know the full story, ¿no?"

_The full story? What else is there to know? Oh god! Something else has happened._

"Okay, thanks Antonio. I better go now, need to board. See you in 9 hours"

"Adiós, a mi amigo"


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY I'm here with a new chapter of this ol' thing

And thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Here are all their names:

Rocprincess741, Phamenia, jagaimo-chan, arekisandora07, Allthingsgeeky, DoubleyHaruhi96, candycorn54, SakuraChiyo, j-sasunaru-c, Chibirisu, Hinata Uzumaki-sama, yaoiforever666, The Beatles Sherlock Holmes Fa, Cifer10 and Korn4457

THANK YOU ALLLLLLLLLL!

Anyways… onto the chapter. I tried to make it longer

Once I hang up my phone, I start to tap my foot against the tiled floor of the airport departure lounge.

Tap tap tap tap

"Mr. Jones? Your plane is ready for departure" I look up into the face of a red-headed stewardess. The woman is dressed in a long, black pencil skirt reaching her knees. Underneath, she wore sheer black tights that exaggerated her already long and slim legs and pattern-less stilettos - which made loud 'clack'-ing as she walked – polished to perfection. Her slender neck was encased in a short chain of shiny cream pearls, partially hidden by the collar of her crisp white ¾ sleeved shirt.

I force my face into a small smile.

"Cheers Ami" I stand up from the uncomfortable plastic seat and crack my back. She smiles back and turns round, motioning me to follow. We head through a heavy door out onto the tarmac.

_Ahh, there's my baby _I stare at my jet. Call me OTT but, hey I'm America and I can show pride for my country.

… Yes, my plane is covered by my stars and stripes. As we get close to the unfolded stairs leading up to my jet, Ami turns to me.

"Where are we headed today? If you don't mind me asking, sir."

"Barcelona"

"Okay, I'll go let Jamie know" she turns and walks to the cockpit of the plane, and I turn towards my favourite leather chair near the back. I sit down and almost deflate into the soft worn leather. I drop my bag into the chair to my right, and stared out the window onto the grey tarmac, sun gleaming merrily in the azure sky – no clouds to be seen – a truly beautiful sight. I sigh. If only Artie was here with me. The quiet humming coming from the two engines starts to become louder and the jet jerks forward. Within seconds, the scene outside my window starts to blur and then falls away as we leave the ground and start to ascend, soaring like an eagle. Only 8 ½ hours left... might as well catch some Zzz's 'cause I have a feeling I'm not gonna get another chance. I close my eyes, lean my head back and let my mind enter unconsciousness,

*8 ½ hours later*

"N-n-no. N-n-no-ot t-the m-m-m-maa-rm-ite" my eyes open and I jump a mile out of my seat as I feel a feminine hand on my shoulder

"You had a nightmare" Ami says flatly "and we'll be arriving in Barcelona in 10minutes, so you might want to" she looks me up and down – from my dishevelled un-brushed hair to my skewed wrinkled jeans and stained superman tee-shirt "make you self more presentable" I frown in response.

"What's bad 'bout what I'm wearin' now?" I ask sleepily, rubbing sleep from my eyes. She raises an eyebrow, and shrugs, then turns on one foot and walks away.

I, yet again, recline in my chair and run my fingers through my hair. I'm suddenly nervous.

*After Landing at Barcelona*

"Bienvenida Alfred. I trust that your flight was good."

"Hey 'Tonio, yeah the flight was good. Anyways, spill. What's happening with Artie?"

He sighs, closing his eyes and ducking his head. He looks tired, like he hasn't had a good night sleep for weeks.

"… In the car. I'll explain in the car" Antonio motions for me to follow him towards his car – a cute Murcia Comarth, embezzled with his flag.

"Nice car" I say, earning a smile from the tanned man

"Gracias" he starts the car, and pulls out of the large airport car park.

The sun was high in the clear sky, the surroundings blurred as Antonio drove

"Bien, I'll start from the beginning. It started after you left the meeting room. At first Arthur spent his time crying, it was so heartbreaking and we couldn't do anything to help or sooth his pain"

"We?"

"Sí, Elizabeta, Gilbert, Francis, Mathew and me. De todos modos, after about two weeks, he stopped crying. Stopped showing emotions whatsoever. His drinking became so servere that he always had a bottle in his hand. From what Francis told me of his brief conversations with Arturo he showed all the cliche signs of depresion. More irritated than usual, insomnia, trouble eating, the works. Then Francis lost all contact with him – we found him a month ago. H-h-he traed to kill himself. So we got him to my villa via boat and we've been nursing him back to health."

"… b-but he's getting better, right?"

"Physically, sí. Mentally, we don't know. But, in my opinion, you could be the… catalizador… to getting Inglaterra back to himself"

He pulls into a gravel drive. The house – villa – is modest, a two story cream walled building, surrounded by lush green grass and tomato plants.

"Beautiful" I mutter to myself.

"Bien, we're here. Please be careful. He's in the room directly at the top of the stairs"

"Thank you Antonio" I rush up the drive, forgetting my bag in the boot of Spain's car. I skid to a halt as the front door is opened by Mathew. I pull him into a hug then rush passed him, jump up the stairs – two at a time – until I reach the door Antonio instructed me to. Slowly, I turn the knob of the door and push it open.

*hopeful smile* you like it? Please review, they make me smile and motivate me


	7. Chapter 7

OMG! 2 chapters in 1 day :O

Umm… sorry if Iggy is OOC but… MEH! XD

Hope you like

Slowly, I turn the knob of the door and push it open.

"Who is it?" I hear a croaky voice from inside the darkened room.

"Iggy?" I lean forward to try and catch a glimpse of my England.

"'Merica? AMERICA?" I see a flying Arthur coming towards me. Just in time I open my arms to catch him as he crashes into my chest – making me fall to the floor on my back.

"Shh… it's me. It's alright, I promise" I try to calm him as I feel his salty tears soak through my thin tee-shirt. I feel the stares to five people at the foot of the stair on me, so I turn to look at them - all of them with identical broad smiles on their faces.

We stay there for fifteen minutes until his sobs subside, being replaced with calm breathing. I look down to his angelic face and see that he is asleep. It is only then that I can see the extent that my leaving affected him. Large black circles surround his closed eyes – making it seem that he had been punched in the face. His once creamy skin now looks pasty and void of colour. Once untamed, golden blonde hair that encompassed his head like a halo now sits limp, dirty and matted against his forehead. One thing that has always stayed the same though, was the fact that whenever he sleep, all the wrinkles and worried simply melt away. Slowly, I stand and carry him downstairs to a sofa that I passed on my way up – he looks thinner, I'd estimate that he had lost at least 2 stones. I carefully lay him on his side, his head on an over-stuffed cushion. Francis pocks me in my side and passes me a thin blanket

"From when 'e was a bébé" he voice is unusually soft and tender with no malice. I rest my hand momentarily on the side of his face, then turn to look at the other occupants of the airy living room.

"C'mon. The Awesome me sys it's too hot in here to talk, let's sit outside"

"I hate to agree with the over-inflated ego but Gilbert is right."

"I'll get some limonada" As Spain walks towards his kitchen, Mattie looped an arm around my shoulders. I do the same, and give his a quick squeeze.

We walk out together, through the open glass double doors – into the near-blinding sun. Elizabeta beckons us over to a large square metal and glass table encircled by matching chairs. We all sit down around the table as Spain comes out of the house with a pitcher of his home-made lemonade and 6 glasses. As Antonio pours each of us a glass, Gilbert starts talking

"No offence meant Al, but I don't think that it's best that your here" he can obviously see that I took offence to his harsh words "okay… that came out wrong. What I meant was that you affect him loads and now that he's seen you again, when you leave it's gonna be ten times worse than if you never came here at all"

"Trust me Gil; I ain't leavin' Artie anytime soon." I turn round to check that he was listening in to our convocation. "So… any ideas on how we're gonna get Iggy back to his grumpy self?"

"Umm… why don't we slowly start to re-introduce parts of his everyday life back to him. Like if we have him at say, Canada's house for a week, then America's then get him to attend a world meeting and see how he is at that time?" we all turn to Hungary, who is sipping from her glass.

"Oui, that is a good idea ma chère. But, may I interject? Mon petite lapin spent alot of his younger life at my house, maybe he could benifit spending time with me, non?"

"NO WAY ON EARTH!"

"Alfred, calm down please" I feel Mathew tug at my sleeve, urging me to sit back down. I do so, but start to glare at the Frenchman.

"I promise, Alfred, I will not try anything"

"Humph… we'll see"

Sensing that an argument was close to breaking out, Spain goes to calm us down

"Tal vez deberíamos calma…"

"W-What's going on? Has Alfred finally realized why I want to kill the frog and has decided to help?" a voice from behind me startles me from my staring contest with Francis, it was Iggy, bleary-eyed holding onto the blanket. He walks forward, barefooted I note, and I pull him onto my lap

"Get off me Yankie!" in the corner of my eye I see Arthur's pale face turn red with embarrassment

"Nope" I say and pull him closer

"Arturo! You look just like one of my tomatoes!"

"Shut up…. Anthony"

"look, can we stop this so we can explain the plan of action to him, please?" says Mathew

"The Awesome me will explain! The idea is that you will be introduced back to your everyday life, first you'll stay with Birdie, then Frenchie, then Al and then hopefully, you'll be ready to go to a world meeting. That sound good, Rabbit?"

"Uhh… yeah, I guess."

"Mi dios! Look at the time, who wants Paella?"


	8. Chapter 8

Third chapter today… IT'S A SIGN!

Week one – Day one

It's good to have Papa all to myself; it hasn't been like this since 1600's. Wait… that sounds really selfish. He's better than he was before he got to see Alfred, but I do still have to force him to eat – but at least it's an improvement.

Arthur and I left Antonio's house at around 9am (in Spain) and got into the taxi he had ordered for us earlier. We each gave the others hugs (rather grudgingly in Arthur's case) and got into the yellow taxi. He was quiet the whole ride, staring out of the window at the blurred scenery. It wasn't until the cab-driver had stopped in front of departures that Arthur spoke

"Hey, Mathew?" I turn to look at him, only to have him with his arms around my neck, clinging to me. Automatically, I wrap my arms around his waist. He leaned his forehead against my shoulder, his voice muffled "I'm sorry that I ignored you, it was wrong. Do you think we can… maybe spend time together and… maybe see some sights?"

"Of course we can, I'd love that, eh"

"Just… not Quebec" this makes us both laugh

After that, we caught our plane – Spain let us use his to get to Toronto – we make small talk for about an hour, until he passes out from exhaustion, his head leaning on my shoulder. Some time after that I must have fallen asleep, because I was shook awake by Arthur, dressed in baggy borrowed jeans and a tight maple leaf tee-shirt – which made him look adorable – and a pair of red converse.

"We're in Victoria"

"Really? Eh, that was quick"

"That's because we were asleep most of the journey, Mathew"

The airport is nearly deserted… but that's probably because its 1am! The sky is an ink black with dozens upon dozens of stars like little carbonated bubbles in one of Alfred's Colas. The warm August air hits us as we head outside, I look to my side at Arthur, he looks lost in memories – not that I'm surprised – I poke him in his side, not hard just enough to bring him back to the here and now. He jumps a mile out of his skin, this makes me laugh – and then he turns and pouts which makes me laugh even harder. This then sets of his laughter – soft giggles roll out of his mouth. Once we had finally recovered our breath, I pull him towards where my car had been parked for the last month and a half. A red and white Cadillac CTS-V Coupe, my pride and joy. I pop the boot and place our bags into it carefully, and gesture for England to get into the passenger side. As he slides in, I close the boot and jump into the drivers' side. As I drive to my house, we fall into a comfortable silence. It takes twenty minutes for me to pull into my drive. I live in a moderately sized two-story wood cabin that backed onto a small wood and fresh water lake, full of fish for Kumajirou to eat. I turn off the engine and get out of the car. I know that Arthur's fallen asleep, so I grab our bags and haul them to the appropriate rooms, not pausing to figure out where my little polar bear was. I then calmly walk back to the car, pick up England, lock up the car and return – with England encased in my arms – inside my house. I walk up the stairs and push open the door opposite mine with my foot. The spare room was plainly decorated, beige walls and wooden flooring. An oak dresser, double bed and bedside table are the only pieces of furniture inside. Pulling back the patchwork quilt – that England made for me when I was still his colony – I placed England down. Careful not to wake him up, I pull of his shoes and line them up in front of the dresser. Walking back to the bed, I pull the quilt over him, making sure to tuck the corners down.

"Night Papa" I whisper, turning off the light and closing the door to.

I then walk to my room, turning on the light; I head straight to my laptop. Turn it on and open my email.

From: maple_

To: , , , ,

Subject: England

Hey guys

Just wanted to let you know how England's doing…

He's recovering and wants to spend more time with me. I think he's starting to recover. I've made sure that he's going to be kept busy, like going to museums and touring British Columbia, I suggest that you do the same when he comes to yours for a week (I'm talking to you Al, Francis)

This email would be longer, but I've just checked the time. 2AM!

I need sleep because it's going to be a busy day tomorrow.

Canada (Mathew)

Now that I had done that, I slump onto my bed.

"Hi Kumajirou" I mumble, yawning widely. I don't know is he replied because I had already fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. sorry that this chapter is really short, but it's just a filler… sorry

Also, last night I realized that I haven't ACTUALLY been to British Columbia, so I'm not going to go into any details of where he and Mattie go. This will most probably been the same for his stay with Francis and with Alfred.

Week one – Day two

I woke up squished between the wall and a giant ball of soft white fur. Wiggling out of my predicament, I accidently work up Kumajirou.

"Canada?"

"Hello Kumajirou. You hungry, eh?" This question makes him jump off the bed and pad into the kitchen. Yawning, I head to my wardrobe, pull out a pair of shorts – khaki – , tee-shirt – white – and my normal jumper – covered in my flag – then step into the bathroom to have a shower. 15 minutes later, I step into the kitchen, hair still wet and letting out a large yawn.

"'Kay, Kuma. What do you want? Haddock and egg, eh?" he stares at me, then nods. I smile, head over to the fridge to fetch Kuma's breakfast. Once I've put it down for him, he literally jumps into the food in his eagerness. I make myself a cup of coffee and sit at the oak breakfast bar with a pen and A5 note pad.

Wednesday:

Royal British Columbia Museum

Thursday

Whale watching

Hike to Victoria Lake

Friday

Butchart Gardens

Saturday

Craigdarroch Castle

Sunday

Fort Rodd Hill

BANG

"GOD DAMN IT" I sigh. I think England's awake. I stand up from my chair, push it under then turn on the stove. I'm half way through making pancakes when Arthur stumbles into the room, bleary eyed and hair mussed up.

"Morning Arthur"

"'orning Mathew"

"Take a seat breakfast is almost ready, eh" he sits down where I pointed out and stares at me

"What's for breakfast… if you don't mind me asking?"

"Pancakes" I beam at him, earning a weak smile aimed back at me. As we tuck into our huge piles of pancakes, I keep glancing at him. His skin is still waxy but is starting to gain its healthy glow back.

After eating breakfast, I sent him back upstairs to get showered and ready to go out. Half an hour later, I'm sat in the front room, watching a documentary on Polar Bears when Arthur came down the stairs and sat next to me. He is wearing a baggy pair of union jack patterned surf shorts and a tight white short sleeved tee-shirt.

"So, what's the plan Mathew?"

"Well… I had the idea of maybe visiting the Royal British Columbia Museum. Whatcha think?"

"It's 'What do you' not 'whatcha' I raised you better than that. Yeah, that sounds good."

"Brilliant"


	10. IMPROTANT  To All Readers

To all my readers from Canada (Where?), America and France And anywhere else

I just wanted to ask you for help. Since I have not been to British Columbia myself and therefore have no information to go on, I need to get this info if you want the next chapter up soon. Here is a list of places/activities/places that Iggy and Mattie have planned to go to/see

Royal British Columbia Museum

Whale watching

Victoria Lake

Butchart Gardens

Craigdarroch Castle

Fort Rodd Hill

The sooner people help me with this, the quicker the next chapter will be up and then it'll be onto France…

I've only been to France once, so if anyone has any ideas where they could go, let me know ASAP

Also, I've been to America once… when I was five so I don't remember any details

I need help with choosing where Alfred's house can be (Not Washington… no offence) so I'm going to do a vote. The state with the most votes is where Alfie will live in this story. Then I'll be asking for help with info

Thank you everyone who's stuck with this story


	11. Chapter 10

It's me again!

PARTY!

Umm… I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in AGESSSSS, ive been busy plus I also got a minor case of writers block…

Hopefully I'll get another chapter out next week. Also, please note that I do not mean to cause offence with this story or any others

Enjoy

Smarties Tubes On Cats Legs… Make Them Walk Like A Robot

*Wenesday*

"You have one new message. Press 1 to v-… First new message, received Monday, July 4th at 8pm"

Beep

"Hello Alfred, it's Arthur. Long time no see... speak. Well, how's things your end? Wait... what am I doing conversing with a bloody machine? Oh well... it's probably the closest I'll get to talking to you. God I miss you Al... it's quarter past one here... and I need you so bad. Life's lost any 'n' all meaning. Like you'll listen to the ramblings of an old man, might as well. You are an idiot... and I love you for it. But you just so stubborn you'll never rejoin the world meetings while i'm here, will ya? Don't worry Alfie... My little angel... I'm going to be gone if my plan works. Just before I say my final goodbye, my will is in the top right draw of my desk. Well... guess this is goodbye. So long Alfred, I-I-I-I'm proud-d of you"

Beep

"End of messages."

My mind is reeling… he missed me… life lost all meaning?… Oh Arthur…

Ring… ring… ring… ring

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland. I appologise that I am unable to reach the phone, however, if you leave your name and number so I can return your call as soon as I can… France, if its you leave me alone and stop trying to grab my-"

Beep…

"… Urrgghhh… Hey… Dude, it's Alfred. Um… how are ya? Well… call me back"

Beep

*The next day - Thursday*

Ring… ring… ring… ring…

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland. I appologise that I am unable to reach the phone, however, if you leave your name and number so I can return your call as soon as I can… France, if its you leave me alone and stop trying to grab my-"

Beep

"Hey dude, It's Alfred… um… you haven't called me back, so's me just making sure your okay. Alright then, call me back ASAP. See ya dude!"

Beep

*Friday*

Ring… ring… ring… ring…

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland. I appologise that I am unable to reach the phone, however, if you leave your name and number so I can return your call as soon as I can… France, if its you leave me alone and stop trying to grab my-"

Beep

"Hey dude, it's me again… hows… what's the guy above me again? … Can… Canyada? Canadia? Whatever. Get back to me soon."

Beep

*15 minutes later*

Ring… ring… ring… ring…

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland. I appologise that I am unable to reach the phone, however, if you leave your name and number so I can return your call as soon as I can… France, if its you leave me alone and stop trying to grab my-"

Beep

"Hey Iggy, it's me again… just got outa the shower and thought you woulda called… obviously not… Call me back. Bye"

*1 Hour later*

Ring… ring… ring… ring…

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland. I appologise that I am unable to reach the phone, however, if you leave your name and number so I can return your call as soon as I can… France, if its you leave me alone and stop trying to grab my-"

Beep

"H-Hey dude… I was watching a horror movie and - I WASN'T SCARED! - and I thought I heard my phone ring. Well… call me back…"

*Friday*

Ring… ring… ring… ring…

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland. I appologise that I am unable to reach the phone, however, if you leave your name and number so I can return your call as soon as I can… France, if its you leave me alone and stop trying to grab my-"

Beep

"DUDE! STOP IGNORING ME!"

Beep

*Saturday*

Ring… ring… ring… ring…

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland. I appologise that I am unable to reach the phone, however, if you leave your name and number so I can return your call as soon as I can… France, if its you leave me alone and stop trying to grab my-"

Beep

"England… England… England… Iggy… Iggy… Iggy… Iggy… Iggy… Arthur… Arthur… Arthur… Arthur… Arthur… Arthur… Arthur… Arthur… Artie… Artie…Artie… Artie… Art… Art… Art… Art… -"

Beep

*Sunday*

Ring… ring… ring… ring…

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland. I appologise that I am unable to reach the phone, however, if you leave your name and number so I can return your call as soon as I can… France, if its you leave me alone and stop trying to grab my-"

Beep

"! FOR THE LOVE OF LIBERTY… STOP IGNORING ME AND LET ME TELL YOU I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Beep

*2 Minutes later*

Ring… ring… ring… ring…

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland. I appologise that I am unable to reach the phone, however, if you leave your name and number so I can return your call as soon as I can… France, if its you leave me alone and stop trying to grab my-"

Beep

"Uhh… hi again… look, I'm sorry about my little freak out… but it is true… I do love you too. I love all of you, even your eyebrows… no, especially your eyebrows. Your leaving …Canadia? Tomorrow and going to France for the next week, right? If that wine guzzling frog touches you I'll cut off his-"

"To re-record your message-"

"Oh god… how do I get off this. Uh… Bye Iggy, Love ya."

Beep

Hope you all liked this… Please Review ^^


	12. AN LONDON RIOTS

Hello readers

yes this isnt a chapter BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Basically, as you probably know, there are riots in London...

As a British citizen and a human being, please hope and pray that these riots are stopped and that people are not harmed.

Thank you and you all will be rewarded with a new chapter within two weeks

Yours

RedWolf95


End file.
